draconismemoriafandomcom-20200214-history
Product
Product, or Drake Blood, is the dominant commodity in the world. It is produced from Drakes, captured or killed on the continent of Arradsia. Product is actually the distilled form of Drake blood. As technology and science progressed, chiefly the microscope, new ways to distill the blood were discovered, and even more product was available... Raw Drake blood is a dangerous thing, it is caustic to normal flesh, though when the skin of a Blood-blessed is exposed to it, the skin only turns pale white. This is not to say that product does not affect Blood-blessed, if a blood blessed consumes too much raw product it will damage their insides, such as in the case of Silverpin, who submerged herself completely in raw product. Her skin was turned a pale white all over, and she was rendered mute. Heart Blood Heart blood is the most powerful version of product, and also the least understood. It is useless to plasmologists, they cannot do anything with heart's blood, and it is also extremely dangerous for Blood-blessed. Normally Blood-blessed can consume raw product, though it's not recommended, and the detrimental side effects are minimal. But with heart's blood, a Blood-blessed can be killed outright. Despite the danger of consuming it, heart's blood will bestow incredible abilities upon any Blood-blessed who can survive it. Enhanced Blood-Blessed * Ethlynne Drystone - Consumed heart's blood not once, but twice. The first was that of a Red she had killed. She did so in order to survive her fight with Captain Wittler, and to use the waking fire on the White egg. The second time she drank Black heart blood, that of Lutheron's mother. This gave her the ability to bond with and to an extent control and influence the young black. Power & Abilities According to A Lay-person's Guide to Plasmology, there is a mantra taught at the Ironship Academy of Female Education that describes the powers bestowed to a Blood-blessed by product. Blue for the mind. Green for the body. Red for the fire. Black for the push. Blue Product According to Silverpin, Blue is the most misunderstood and under utilized of the various types of product. The most common use for Blue is the Blue Trance. The Blue Trance The Blue Trance is a method by which two Blood-blessed can communicate over vast distances. Blood-blessed must be very careful with who they grow attached to, even a slight introduction can be enough to form a trance with someone. Once a relationship has formed, a Blood-blessed can enter a trance and spy on another without them knowing. They stronger the relationship and feelings between two Blood-blessed, the easier it is to find them and listen. It is common practice to form landscapes or some kind of environment as a representation of one's mind. An unstructured mind is chaotic and easily reveals the thoughts and feelings of the associated Blood-blessed, such as when Clay first starting trancing with Lizanne. This can be dangerous because it can reveal information that a Blood-blessed might not want others to know about. However, It is also possible to glean information from a shared trance without the other Blood-blessed knowing about it. Seeds Blue also grants the ability to subtly influence those around the user. Silverpin used it to plant "seeds" of obsession and desire to find the White drake. Claydon unknowingly used this ability to convince the others to travel with him to the southern shelf in search of the tower he saw in his white-blood vision. Mental Communication For those who share a powerful relationship and consume Blue product, it is possible to communicate using only their minds. It is not only words that each participant can share, but also feelings and memories, Silverpin reveals this power to Clay after he finds her in the White's cave. It is also how the Spoiled communicate, though this ability was gifted to them by the Blue Crystal. Green Product Green is the most widely used product, as it has benefits outside of those provided to Blood-blessed. Greens are also the most numerous and available Drakes, as well as the easiest to capture. Strength & Speed Green product can be consumed and provide strength to the body of a Blood-blessed. It can enhance their physical strength in order to lift heavy objects, throw harder punches, or jump higher and farther. It can also enhance the users speed to preternatural levels. Senses Green can also be used to enhance the users senses and allow them to see, hear, and smell with incredible detail. Healing Green product can be ingested by anyone for accelerated healing, or it can be applied directly to a wound for a similar effect. Green blood has also been used as the base for many new healing tinctures and tonics for non-blessed use. Red Product Red product is fairly straightforward, but along with Green, it is the most important of the various types of product. Heat A Blood-blessed can use Red to either raise the temperature around them, or to raise their own internal temperatures. Fire A Blood-blessed can create flames with Red product, various versions of this have been demonstrated, from thins treams of fire to raging infernos. The display depends on the talent and finesse of the Blood-blessed, with more experienced users being able to use the product in more delicate manners. Thermoplasmic Engine One of the great engineering marvels of modern times, the Thermoplasmic engine revolutionized technology and put the Lethridge name on the map. The engine takes Red product and with the aid of a Blood-blessed super heats a boiler producing steam which can power the mighty Ironships which gave the Syndicate it's name and prestige. Black Product The most potent of products, and also the one with seemingly limited, though not impressive uses. The blessing it bestows, "The push", allows a Blood-blessed to use a limited form of telekinesis. The level of control one has and the feats which they can achieve with Black are determined by the users skill and knowledge. Black can be used for indelicate and overt attacks such as pulses which knock people and objects away, or it can be used to restrain and keep things in place, such as a drake's head. It is also possible to use Black to manipulate capillaries and arteries, though that is wholly dependent on the users knowledge of anatomy. Lizanne did this when she stopped Mr. Redsil's heart, in order to fake a heart attack, or when Julesin tortured Lizanne by closing a vein in her forehead. White Product Foresight The only ability we have seen White product produce is the ability to see the future. It's still unknown why the consumer sees what they see. Wittler was not a Blood-blessed, but when he inhaled powdered White's bone he saw his death. When Clay accidentally drank White's blood he saw himself at the spire.